Unnatural Dramione fanfiction
by decemberdreamcatcher
Summary: Without them knowing it, Hermione and Draco will soon fall in love even though they deny it even to themselves.


CHAPTER ONE

The cold, crisp air nipped sharply at my face and neck as I crossed through the hallways. I held my _A History of Hogwarts _close to my chest as I walked through the thick crowd of seventh years who had just got out of class. I jumped as I felt a large, warm hand on my shoulder.

"Granger, please meet me in my office at 3:00pm sharp," Professor Dumbledore said with a wise smile.

"Yes sir," I mumbled, taken by surprise. I managed a smile and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. What would Dumbledore have to talk to me about? Surely I didn't do anything wrong, had Harry or Ron gotten hurt? I hadn't seen them all day. Thoughts raced through my mind as I set my book down and quickly finished my Potions and Transfiguration homework and studied.

"Hermione! Wanna go to Hogsmeade with Luna and me?" Ginny asked, throwing her dress robes on her tidy bed.

"No, I can't."

"And why not? I'm sure you've had enough studying for today," she whined.

"I just can't, Dumbledore asked me to meet him in office at 3."

"Alright, maybe tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Yah, that would be great," I said. With that she left and I heard the door shut. Sighing I stood up and folded her robes neatly on her bed and did the same with mine. After another half hour I walked out of the common room and walked to Dumbledore's secret door. Without saying or doing anything it opened quietly.

"Hermione is expected," Dobby said, standing happily by the door.

"Hello Dobby," I greeted.

"Hello Hermione, Dobby hopes Hermione is doing well?"

"Yes thank you," I said, following him as he led me to Dumbledore's desk. However, he wasn't alone.

"What is she doing here?" The boy hissed, as if the words burned his tongue. I rolled my eyes at the tall, silver haired Draco Malfoy stood in front of me.

"She is here for the same reason you are," Dumbledore said, ignoring Draco's attitude.

"And why are we here Professor?" I asked, completely ignoring Draco.

"Well you both have been picked to be Head Boy and Girl this year-" But before he could finish Draco interrupted.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not sleep in the same room as this filthy mudblood," he hissed.

"I would say something back, but I won't stoop to your level Malfoy," I sneered, glaring at him. I quickly pushed my curly hair out of my face and stared back at Dumbledore.

"I know your history is not that of a good one, but it is the rules and you both are going to be Head Boy and Girl and you both will be sleeping in the same quarters. No questions asked," he said.

"But Professor," Draco started, but realized it was useless to keep arguing so he for once shut up.

"I will show you both your room," he said, without saying anything we quickly followed him out of the room. He led us up one of the spinning staircases and we found ourselves at a portrait door with a young knight standing watch.

"What's the password?" The knight asked with a youthful, deep voice.

" Flaming earwigs," Dumbledore said, making sure we heard it. The knight looked pleased and opened the door. Inside was a room a lot like the Gryffindor common room but with all of the houses instead of one. To the left was a door which opened up into a bathroom and next to it was the Head Boys room and across and mine.

"Do not forget to be at the feast tonight and do not be late," he said, before walking away. The hatred built up in the room as we glared at each other.

"First we should establish some rules around here mudblood," Draco finally said, breaking the silence.

"I agree," I said.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Granger," he sneered, keeping his distance away from me as if I carried some horrible disease. "One, absolutely no time are you allowed in my room."

"I wouldn't want to go in there anyway, plus the same rules apply with me as well."

"I wouldn't want to go in your room either," he said, unable to think of a better comeback. I laughed quietly to myself. "What are you snickering at?"

"Oh, nothing." I walked away from him as he stared dumbfounded at me. I could feel his gray eyes glaring at me as I shut my door hard, purposefully. _I guess I surprised him, I'm not the silent little mudblood he thinks I am, _I thought to myself. I smiled at my newfound confidence and found that my things had already been delivered. I unpacked the picture of my parents and I, a week before they had died we had taken it. The only other pictures I had were of The Golden Trio with Harry, Ron, and myself. But there was a couple with Luna, Ginny and I together. The pictures looked so happy as compared to how I really felt.

No one knows how I feel and most likely no one ever will.


End file.
